La espera
by Demona 0
Summary: Hubo un tiempo en el que llegué a creer que venceríamos al fantasma pero su venganza está siendo terrible, a pesar de los años y la muerte
1. Christine La espera

**Esta historia está basada en la novela de Gastón Leroux, no en la película, tampoco en el musical. Este es mi especial homenaje a sus personajes inmortales**

**Christine- La espera**

Todavía le siento junto a mí, a pesar de los años, de las tragedias acaecidas aún noto su mirada acechándome. Todas las sombras le ocultan, todos los sonidos llevan su voz pero sólo las noches le pertenecen. Es en la oscuridad cuando vuelve a mí desprotegido, sin miedos ni rencores, para atraparme en su música de misterios oceánicos. Recorriéndome, acariciándome, susurrando que escape con él…

Me siento perdida en los laberintos de mi conciencia, por el deseo de buscarle y el miedo a hallarlePero no son aquellas pesadillas las que temo sino a aquellas de las despierto empapada, palpitante, envuelta en un calor que sólo se sofoca cuando deslizo mis manos al centro de mi ser ¡Qué Dios me perdone!

"_Si me dejas ir podría no volver jamás"_ La admonición de aquella última noche resuena entre los ecos de su culpabilidad. Mi querido Raoul está preocupado por mi salud. Ha renunciado a su puesto en la marina para retirarse a una casita en el campo en la que los inviernos son demasiado cálidos; lejos de París, de la ópera, de él. Llevamos una vida tranquila y algo solitaria. La rutina y el cariño han consolidado las bases de nuestra unión, pero ya son demasiadas veces las que le he sorprendido observándome, intentando dilucidar qué es lo que corroe mi espíritu. Se está obsesionando, lo sé. Siento su miedo, su inquietud, la angustia mal disimulada que le corroe cuando me pregunta si soy consciente de que su cuerpo yace entre los misterios del Palacio de la Ópera.

Invariablemente respondo que sí y mis recuerdos reviven el momento en el que deposité entre sus mortecinas manos mi anillo de pedida. Pero entre nosotros flotan mentiras no confesadas porque me siento incapaz de explicarle que el más allá nunca fue un obstáculo para Eric. No para alguien capaz de enterrarse vivo en las simas abisales del subsuelo de parís. No para quien jugó con la vida y la muerte, con mis demonios, con mi único poder. No para aquel que tomó a la niña perdida que habitaba en mí y la transformó en una mujer capaz de jugar con el corazón de seres mortales e inmortales.

Para mí él significó la muerte que me hizo volver a la vida y todo lo que fui desapareció con el fantasma. Abandoné el canto, el único luto que nadie guardará por él, el último tributo a mi mentor. Él me creó, fue mi padre, mi confesor, mi pecado y mi redención. El monstruo que siempre habitó en mí

Sé que el fantasma no era más que un hombre que cometió actos terribles pero todavía sigo esperándole


	2. Raoul La sospecha

**Raoul- La sospecha**

Insomne, nerviosa, muñeca de cera derretida que agota sus horas en el sillón cercano a la ventana. Escudriñando las sombras del jardín, estremeciéndose ante sonidos inexistentes. Cada vez más pálida y demacrada, justo como la reencontré en la ópera de París, pero carente de aquella chispa salvaje que tan sólo él era capaz de prender en su alma

Su obsesión comienza a ser la mía. He organizado batidas por el bosque en busca de un hombre que sé que está muerto. He recorrido la casa buscando pasadizos ocultos, espejos mágicos, puertas directas hacia el averno…

Hubo un tiempo en el que llegué a creer que venceríamos al fantasma pero su venganza está siendo terrible. Aquellos días de amor y ternura que han quedado ahogados por la sospecha y el miedo. Por la creciente certidumbre de que Christine se ahoga en la locura y me está arrastrando junto a sí.

Intento ignorar las murmuraciones insidiosas acerca de la salud de mi esposa. Observo su rostro de ángel cansado buscando algún indicio de que todavía permanece junto a mí pero ella me devuelve una mirada opaca, perdida en algún lugar demasiado remoto al que no llega mi voz, mis súplicas para que permanezca conmigo

Duende, ilusionista, asesino… Me repito a mí mismo, una y otra vez, que el fantasma era un hombre, fascinante y genial en su locura, pero humano al fin y al cabo. Sometido a las mismas pasiones. Capaz de amar y odiar con idéntica violencia. Atado a la ineludible parca

Me aferro a la imagen de Christine, no a la mujer pálida y melancólica que está a mi lado, sino a la de aquella tierna jovencita que recorría los pueblos de manos de un viejo violinista y me pregunto si la decisión que he tomado es por su bien o por el mío


	3. La venganza de Erik

Siento la tardanza pero prometí que acabaría la historia y aquí tenéis el final

**La venganza de Erik**

Siento con algo de claustrofobia cómo la puerta se cierras tras de mí, Mesié Rochmaur me sonríe con sus gestos de hombre educado y precede nuestro camino sobre las losetas irregulares, conduciéndome hacia aquella sala en la que se unen mi culpabilidad y mi consuelo. Su amable explicación acerca de las innovadoras técnicas de la "clínica de reposo" queda ahogada el torbellino de mi mente. Las dudas, el miedo, la inseguridad de haber tomado la decisión correcta…Todo me impide apreciar los jardines bien cuidados y las enfermeras de uniformes susurrantes.

_Una enfermera de gestos suaves me cepilla el pelo, musitándome palabras que no llego a entender. El camisón marrón queda abandonado encima de la cama. Señales que hoy vendrá Raoul a visitarme con sus ojos culpables; la camisa de fuerza, las correas de la cama, las duchas de agua fría… todo permanece oculto tras un bonito vestido blanco y algo de carmín. Me dejo conducir como una sonámbula pero cuando el doctor abre la puerta el pánico se apodera de mí. Me siento incapaz de recorrer esos pasillos llenos de manos espectrales que se asoman entre los barrotes intentando ansiosas asir los resquicios de mi cordura. Los gritos histéricos resuenan por el corredor, intentando alzar su voz por encima de los muros que contienen. Creo que yo también estoy gritando. El doctor se acerca a mí con una hipodérmica que me traerá paz, que esconderá mi locura al mundo exterior. Quiero ver a Raoul, caer de rodillas ante él y suplicarle que me lleve a casa. Le prometeré que seré buena, que jamás volveré a mencionar a Erik. Pero por favor, sácame de aquí, porque hay veces que te odio por haberme encerrado, sácame de aquí, porque sé que el fantasma está muerto, sácame de aquí y seremos felices, juntos. Las frases mueren antes de ser pronunciadas y sólo puedo cantar._

La sala de visitas es un lugar agradable; cortinas de muselina y flores sobre la mesa. Se respira esa paz que envuelve todo el lugar. Ella me está esperando sentada en el sofá, bella y distante. Tomo sus manos con infinito cariño y le susurro promesas que no sé si serán posibles "Ya verás, mi amor, pronto podrás volver a casa y todo será como antes". Su mirada vacía se torna en odio mal contenido, pero después se suaviza y me acaricia trémula la mejilla Parece querer decirme algo pero es incapaz de hablar. En lugar de eso entona una melodía con sus labios agrietados. El agujero en mi corazón se ensancha unos centímetros. La escucho cantar y sé que le llama a él.


End file.
